


Good Business Practice

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Merlin, he was attracted to Arthur, but it wasn't a good business practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tavern_tales](http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/) prompt: WATER. SUGAR. SALT.  
> It'll have 7 chapters more or less and will be updated weekly. Thanks to [schweet_heart](http://schweet-heart.livejournal.com/) for the beta.
> 
> The story is def. going to have an E rating so I just put that in now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin watches Arthur swimming in the pool, his body is wet, his attitude is salty, and Merlin's heart's melting like sugar.

Merlin tried not to stare as Arthur dove into the pool from high above. He really tried. But apparently, it was his turn to look after his highness today and today, of all the days, Arthur'd decided to go for a swim. 

He really hated being treated as "the help," when he was far more than that. But, Gaius was the family doctor, and even if Merlin was studying under the company accountant, he sometimes had to be Arthur's personal minder. 

Arthur splashed around in the water for a bit more before he seemed to calm down and then he was simply lazily backstroking his way from one end of the pool to the other. Merlin busied himself with the lemonade, his gaze still lingering on Arthur's lean body, his abs, and the way his legs just seemed to go on forever. Merlin'd half a thought about what it would be like to have those legs wrapped around his torso, and then he immediately dismissed it. 

"Towel," Arthur yelled, as if Merlin wouldn't have heard him otherwise. 

He waited for Arthur by the end of the pool as his royal pain-in-the-arse stepped out and started to dry himself off. Merlin got to see Arthur's swimming trunks hugging his thighs, and clinging to _everything_ in a way that left very little for the imagination. 

Again, he quickly looked away and went to get the tray that held the lemonade and sandwiches. "A snack, Mr Pendragon, before you shower—" Merlin turned around to find Arthur right there behind him and the tray he was holding bumped into Arthur's chest. 

Arthur shook his head and water spattered everywhere. Evidently, he'd not yet towelled off his hair. 

"For the love of..." Merlin trailed off and placed the tray back on the table from where he'd grabbed it and started to wipe water off his jacket. 

"Why are you wearing a suit at the pool?" Arthur asked, chuckling. 

Obviously, he'd done this on purpose, just to piss Merlin off. 

"I didn't realise I was on pool duty today," Merlin spat back. "I thought I was going to the bank with Mr Bayard, but apparently, they needed someone to stay back and look after you. The butler has the day off." 

"I don't need looking after," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He reached over to the table and grabbed a tomato cucumber sandwich. Merlin wished he'd had the cook add extra salt in those sandwiches so the prat would be choking on them. "I'm on holiday," Arthur continued, "I can take care of myself. Jesus, I'm not a fucking child. I've just finished my Master's in Global Marketing." 

"Yes, and you've also managed to get your pictures published in the tabloids. Not very good marketing, I'd say," Merlin said. "Now, will you please go and take a shower. We're supposed to meet your father and Morgana for tea." 

It was more than just _tea_ , and Arthur knew it just as well as Merlin. The head of a software design company was coming over and Uther was expecting Arthur to make a good impression. If the CEO of the company liked Arthur, then they would be willing to do business with Pendragon Industries, and in turn, Arthur would have a job with the design company. 

Merlin was confident Arthur would not fail in this; he knew Arthur was smart, smarter than Uther gave him credit for, but he could also be rash. He was far too hot-headed for his own good, and at times, without realising it, he could come off as arrogant. Of course, he was arrogant, and unfortunately for Merlin, that was what had attracted him to Arthur, but it wasn't a good business practice. 

Of course, having the hots for your future boss's son, who was also your godfather's other godson, wasn't a good business practice either. 

Or a personal life practice. 

It was just a bad idea all around. 

"Will you be there?" Arthur asked. His tone was light, but Merlin couldn't help thinking Arthur sounded...unsure? No, that couldn't be it. 

"I'll be serving tea," Merlin said, making a face. Of course, he'd be there. He loved watching Arthur in action, just as much as he loved watching Arthur swimming. This time, when Arthur was talking business, Merlin would have a reason to stare at him. He could only hope his mouth wouldn't be hanging open so Morgana could make fun of him. One time, that was _one time,_ and she'd still not forgotten it. 

"I like four cubes of sugar with little milk," Arthur said walking away from Merlin. He had his towel wrapped around his waist and Merlin gave himself the permission to ogle just a bit. Arthur's arse was something of a sight when he was walking away. 

"And, Merlin..." Arthur called, turning around. "I'll need a clean towel after my shower." 

Merlin released a long and exasperated sigh. Honestly, he couldn't figure out _why_ Arthur liked to torture him. Was it because he was aware of Merlin's hopeless crush on the man, or was it because he thought it all genuinely irritated Merlin and he liked to torture him? Merlin would never find out. 

His suit was most definitely going to get ruined and he hoped he had the time to go back home and change clothes before it was time for tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally, Arthur was quite the exhibitionist while taking a shower too. In the guest showers by the pool, Arthur hummed a song for a while and then turned to keep up a conversation with Merlin. There was a divide between where Merlin sat and where Arthur was showering. At the bottom, Merlin could only see Arthur's ankles and his feet, and up top, he could only see Arthur's shoulders, neck, and head. 

"Why didn't you just go to the bathroom that's attached to your bedroom? You have to get ready," Merlin asked when Arthur was out of things to talk about and they were quiet for a bit. It was more awkward than sitting there, imagining Arthur's naked body on the other side of the divide, and his cock twitching every time Arthur's hands were out of sight. 

The idea of Merlin just sitting there while Arthur touched himself—even if it was non-sexually—was driving Merlin mad. Sexually. 

"I hate showering alone. If you weren't wearing a suit, you could have come upstairs with me, but I figured if you got out of the suit and put it back on, it'd look too worn." 

"You're ridiculous, Arthur. Why would I take a shower with you?" Merlin asked. _Why wouldn't I take a shower with you? God, just to have one opportunity to rake my hands all over your body, to lather your back, to grab your arse—_

"And that's why you are sitting there keeping me company." 

"Did you often have company when you were at Camelot University? In the shower I mean." Merlin cleared his throat, shifting in his seat slightly, and he really wanted to rub his palm against his groin. But made a decision to refrain. He was being very strong, and he was very proud of himself. He was certainly going to reward himself for this later. 

"Sometimes," Arthur said. "Why, you jealous?" 

Merlin made a face again because he didn't trust his voice. Now he was imagining Arthur naked with another woman—? Man—? He didn't even know. Arthur was out as bisexual, but Merlin had no idea if he'd ever actually been with a woman. All the tabloid pictures were always with Arthur and some celebrity man, or his son, or his nephew. 

Arthur had pretty much fucked his way through the socialites of Camelot. 

When Arthur shut off the shower, Merlin got up and handed him a towel, looking away. He waited patiently until Arthur took it off his hands. He was sure Arthur was just standing there smirking at him for a while — at his discomfort — revelling in his own delight. 

That bloody prat. 

"I'll need you to help me pick out a suit," Arthur said a few minutes later and Merlin quickly snapped his gaze towards Arthur and scowled. 

"Why? You're a big boy—" 

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur said with one eyebrow raised. "I thought you were my very own slave today?" 

"I never said that," Merlin replied. 

"Come on, then," Arthur said, throwing his wet swimming trunks at Merlin and then walking away. 

Merlin followed him begrudgingly, out of the guest showers, down the pool to the entrance to the house, past the sitting room, and up the stairs to Arthur's bedroom. 

After what was probably Arthur's seventh shirt, fourth tie, and third pair of cufflinks, Merlin had had enough. "Oh my god, Arthur," Merlin almost shouted. "Morgana doesn't take as long as you. Gwen, doesn't take as long as you. Bloody hell, _Gwaine_ with his perfect hair, and seventeen thousand types of hair products, and form fitting clothes to make his arse pop—doesn't take as long as you. Can you _please_ just pick the black shirt, the dark maroon tie, and the chain link cufflinks, and call it a day!" 

"See, I knew you had an opinion," Arthur said with a smirk. "So glad you're here, _Mer_ lin." 

Merlin rolled his eyes and thunked back against the headboard of Arthur's bed. Bloody hell, he needed a nap, but if he slept in his suit now, he'd definitely crease it. 

"Chain link, huh? Do you like to get chained up? Is that what you're into?" 

Merlin shook his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to even answer that question. He just focused on his breathing and thought about how _good_ Arthur's bed felt under him. No, that was probably a wrong train of thought also, but it was better than remembering Arthur's almost naked body in the pool, the naked Arthur in the shower, and the idea of Arthur tying him up and doing whatever he pleased with Merlin. 

His mobile buzzed just at the right time, reminding Merlin it was time for him to head downstairs and work with the kitchen staff to prepare for the tea. "I have to go," he said, jumping out of bed, and when he looked at Arthur, his jaw almost dropped. 

Arthur looked incredible. He didn't look like a man who'd just been soaking himself in the pool; the water, the salty smell of the chlorine was replaced by a smile as sweet as honey. He fit well in his suit, his hair was brushed back with minimal product, and the cufflinks added the finishing touch to the perfection that was Arthur Pendragon. 

"How did you get ready so fast?" Merlin said. He'd surely not actually fallen asleep on the bed. He was certain of it. 

Arthur didn't say anything for a while, so Merlin reckoned he'd really said something to piss Arthur off. He started to take his leave. "I'll just be downstair—" 

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and held him there. Merlin was half turned towards the door, half towards Arthur. He'd no idea what Arthur was going to do to him now. Jesus, no matter how bad the teasing was, it'd never gotten physical. 

"Don't ever compare me to Gwaine again," Arthur barely whispered the words, and Merlin had to strain himself to hear them. 

"Right. Then," was all Merlin said and Arthur released him. Merlin was going to apologise for mentioning Gwaine's perfect hair, or his body, his arse— _fuck me what was I thinking_? He opened his mouth to say something but Arthur cut him off. 

"I have to go to the office to pick up my laptop, just in case Godwyn wants a presentation—I'll be — I'll be right down." 

"Very well," Merlin said, and left the room, feeling like an idiot. 

He got to the kitchen where the staff basically shooed him out and told him to take care of himself. He finally got the minute to check himself in the mirror in the bathroom on the ground floor. His suit wasn't looking totally worn and torn, so he was glad about that. He straightened his tie, ran his hands through his hair, and practiced his best smile—all while trying not to feel like an arse. 

Gwaine was one of Arthur's best friends, and he was a good friend of Merlin's too. There'd never been any bad blood between Gwaine and Arthur, so he had no idea why Arthur had taken offence to what Merlin had said. If he were delusional, he'd almost believe the theory Arthur was jealous. But that was ridiculous. Why would Arthur be jealous if Merlin commented on Gwaine's arse? No, there had to be something else there and Merlin was going to worry about that later. 

He was just about to leave the safe confinements of the ground floor bathroom when he heard his name being called. Uther had arrived, and now it was time to put on the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was right. Merlin was _always_ right.

Arthur bloody killed it.

As soon as Uther, Morgana, Arthur, and Mr Godwyn sat down at the round table in the master living room, Arthur had been on-point. Every question Godwyn had about Arthur's knowledge of the Global Market, Arthur had an answer ready for it.

"Uther, why is your junior accountant serving us tea?" Godwyn had asked - to throw them off, Merlin thought - when Merlin came near Arthur and poured four cubes of sugar in Arthur's cup.

' _The butler's out today_ ' seemed like the wrong answer so Merlin had quickly jumped in and replied with, "I'm versatile that way. I not only handle the QuickBooks, but I also keep tabs on the sugar and honey supply for the kitchen staff. Multifaceted Accounting degree and all. No such thing as an imperfect employee at Pendragon Industries."

A small chuckle went around the table.

After his reply, Merlin had immediately looked at Arthur for his reaction. The corners of his mouth had quirked up slightly, and Merlin had thought Arthur's shoulders also relaxed a bit.

It was evident, all the tension had now left Arthur, and he'd visibly loosened up.

Since he was no longer worked up about whatever Merlin had said wrong, Arthur had managed to not get aggravated quickly. He was calm, collected, and composed throughout the entire meeting.

Every now and then, while he had been talking, Arthur had locked his gaze with Merlin. Merlin had made sure to nod back with assurance, trying to convey, _you're doing amazing. Keep it up_.

Whatever it was, it had worked.

By the time Godwyn left, he looked astonishingly impressed with Arthur, and promised Uther they'd have to set up a business meeting soon to discuss a business alliance.

Merlin found it hard to believe this was the same man who'd somehow drunkenly propositioned the Parliamentary Private Secretary of Camelot's great nephew into giving him a blow job in the toilet stall of a pub, managed to get a Master's in Global Marketing, and got equally offended at the mention of his best friend's arse. Arthur was an enigma, wrapped in a mystery, who looked really good in swimming trunks.

"Great job, Arthur," Uther said as he patted Arthur on his shoulder and left the room. "You too, Merlin. Thanks for taking over today."

"Of course, Mr Pendragon," Merlin replied with a tiny bow. "Anything for the Global Market."

Morgana chuckled and ruffled Merlin's hair before she turned towards Arthur and kissed him on the cheek. "Truly brilliant. If I weren't your sister and already working in the family business, I'd give you a job."

"Thanks, Sis," Arthur said, his cheeks turning slightly pink, as he loosened his tie. "God, I could use a drink."

"Me too," both Merlin and Morgana said at the same time.

Merlin quickly added, "Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud—"

"It's okay, Merlin," Morgana said laughing. "I think I'm just going to go upstairs with a glass of wine. I'm exhausted from today and Gwen and I are going to the Fine Arts Museum tomorrow. Why don't the two of you—"

"Morgana," Merlin tried to warn her. He was fairly certain Morgana was fully aware of his _hopeless_ crush on Arthur, and the last thing he wanted was for Morgana to come up with her _clever_ ideas.

"That's all right. I'm probably not going to go out. If Merlin needs company, I'm sure he can ring up Gwaine."

Arthur walked out of the room before Morgana did as both Merlin and Morgana were standing there looking stunned. At least Morgana looked stunned, and Merlin thought she looked the way he'd felt. Bloody hell, what was his deal with that comment?

Morgana immediately turned to Merlin and asked, "What did you do?"

"Me? Why did I have to do something?"

"He's never like this around you. The idea of not going out to a pub—"

"It's not like he can convince me to give him a blow job in the toilet—"

"Seriously, Merlin. You are just so stupid."

"Morgana, what are you talking about?"

"Go to him. Whatever you did, tell him you're sorry." Morgana crossed her arms and glared at Merlin.

"I don't even know—"

"Just go, Merlin," she said, and left the room as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin walked slowly towards Arthur's bedroom. He'd no idea what he was going to say but he also knew if he didn't do _something_ , Morgana was going to eat him alive.

He knocked on Arthur's door and there was no answer.

"Arthur...?" he whispered and knocked again.

When Arthur said "come in," it was as if it took every ounce of his resolve.

"Hey, can we talk?" Merlin asked, opening the door but remaining in the hall.

"Sure," Arthur replied nonchalantly. He'd removed his suit jacket, cufflinks, his tie, and his shoes. His back was facing Merlin as Arthur returned his things to where they belonged.

Merlin, as always unable to help himself, glanced down at Arthur's arse and really appreciated the way they looked in those trousers. _Damn_.

"You wanted what...?" Arthur said eventually when he was done hanging things in the closet and turned to face Merlin.

"Right," Merlin said. "Can I come in or do you want to go somewhere—"

"It's fine," Arthur said gesturing with his hands.

Merlin walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Why? He had no idea. Maybe if the door was closed, then Arthur wouldn't kick him out. Sure, that was logical.

"Can you tell me why you're cross with me?" Merlin asked, taking a step into the room.

Arthur sat down on the bed and looked up. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt while he said, "Why? You're always cross with me."

"I know, but..."

"But?" Arthur asked, sounding so tired as if Merlin were the last person on the planet he wanted to talk to.

"I'm always cross with you, but I don't actually leave. I mean, I sat there while you showered even though I had things to do— and then helped you find clothes to wear— I thought it was just this thing... it's clear I did _something_ to piss you off and I don't want—"

"Why?" Arthur asked.

Merlin was really fucking getting tired of the word _why_. "Why what?" he snapped.

"You pissed me off and you don't want that. Why?" Arthur asked and Merlin didn't say anything. "Are you afraid you'll be out of a job?"

"What? No—"

"My father won't sack you just because you piss me off. I piss him off all the time—"

"I don't care about my job, Arthur."

"That's not true."

"Okay, fine. I care about my job, but I don't care about my job more than...I mean, I care about—" _Shit_.

Arthur's smirk was so bloody cocky Merlin just wanted to walk over to him and slap it off. Or kiss it off. Either one would have been a good option. His heart was pounding a million miles per second, and he was most definitely panicking.

"I'd like to think despite everything else, we were friends," Merlin said, hoping that would be a good enough saving grace.

"Like how you and Gwaine are friends?" Arthur asked, an unknown sort of anger returning to his eyes.

"Are you actually jealous?" Merlin asked. "Is that what this is about? Are you _jealous_ I mentioned his hot arse?"

Arthur groaned—almost shouted in frustration—and charged up to Merlin. Merlin took a step back, but it wasn't long before Arthur had Merlin pinned against the back of his door. His body was pressing against Merlin, and his hands were braced against the door, on either side of Merlin's face.

"Take that back," Arthur said.

Merlin's eyes widened. "I don't find Gwaine attractive, Arthur," he said quickly. Then, of course, he added, "Gwaine's an attractive bloke, sure, but he's not my type. He could never be. I think of him like a brother and whatever I said about his ar—body, and his hair, I was just trying you to get ready fast. I didn't mean—"

Arthur pressed his hips against Merlin; his face fell against Merlin's neck and he gently nuzzled against Merlin's skin. Merlin felt like his body was on fire, and he almost didn't believe this was really happening. What was Arthur doing? At the same time, he didn't want Arthur to stop.

"Do you even know how much I try to get you to notice me?" Arthur asked, his hot breath against Merlin's skin.

"I notice you all the time, Arthur," Merlin responded truthfully. "I've noticed you since I started _noticing_ people."

"Then why..." Arthur grabbed Merlin's sides and ground his groin against Merlin's. Arthur was hard, and Merlin ached to feel him.

"I don't want to be just another one of your tabloid boys," Merlin replied, turning his face away from Arthur when his lips ghosted against Merlin's. "That's when I care more about my job—"

"It's not like…Not with you, Merlin," Arthur said and Merlin wished he could believe him. "That tabloid thing— was months ago. I haven't been with _anyone_ since I got back home. Since I've been living here. Since I've been seeing you."

"Arthur, don't—"

"I've noticed you too, Merlin," Arthur said, taking a step back and adding some distance between the two of them. Merlin immediately missed Arthur's body. Fuck, why did he have to go and be all honest and proper, when he could have easily had Arthur pressed up against him?

"I've noticed you since I started _noticing_ too. But...I was always away at Boarding School, University, Graduate School. I could never—I could never try to pull you and then what? Go away? I could never ask you to wait for me. I mean...I moved back after my Master's because of you, Merlin. Because, I'm _always_ thinking about you."

"And what about all the other blokes you've fucked? Not the ones that were just in the papers. You've had boyfriends, Arthur. I know that. And you're bisexual, your father expects you to marry—"

"I can't marry a woman with the way I feel about you," Arthur said, grabbing Merlin's shoulders and Merlin was glad the touch was back. He was so utterly pathetic.

"And the company you've kept in the shower?"

"Will. John. Grant. Jacob," Arthur said.

"Why—why are you naming my ex-boyfriends?" Merlin asked, confused, and enraged. Did Arthur fuck all of his ex-boyfriends?

"I've had boyfriends when you've had boyfriends," Arthur said. "I am the most pathetic person in the world. The company I've kept in the shower is my hand, and thoughts of _you_ , Merlin."

"I don't understand—"

"You were going to shift in with Trent, yeah? Is that his name?"

"Trevor," Merlin said, scowling. Then he paused for a moment. "But that was before he got that job offer in New Zealand, and I didn't want to move so far away from Gaius—"

"That was Jefferson. The night I found out— when I'd thought you were going to go live in fucking Australia—"

"New Zealand," Merlin said. "Wait, the tabloid bloke. The Secretary's great nephew?"

Arthur backed away completely from Merlin, he turned around, ran a hand through his hair and then sat down on his bed. "I like you, Merlin. I've liked you for fucking forever. I want you to stay on as the junior accountant because eventually you'll replace Bayard, and be the family accountant. Because I want you near me—all the time."

Merlin chuckled to himself. Arthur wasn't pathetic. If anything, Arthur was being so brave right now and telling him the truth—putting it all out in the open. If Merlin had simply opened his eyes, accepted the advances, that looked like advances, were actually advances from Arthur, they could have already been together. He was the idiotic one.

"And now you're laughing at me. Fucking fantastic," Arthur said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not laughing at you," Merlin said. He closed the distance between them and sat down on the bed next to Arthur. Their knees bumped together, but Arthur didn't pull away. "All I had to do was mention Gwaine's arse and you were all over me. If I'd known that was the trick, I would have used—"

Arthur turned towards Merlin, grabbed the side of his face and kissed him. When the initial shock wore off, Merlin kissed him back. Arthur nipped and bit on Merlin's lower lip before sliding his tongue across it. Merlin opened his mouth slightly and Arthur pushed his tongue in, and Merlin cherished the taste of it in his mouth. He'd not known how much he needed it until he'd finally got it. He loved the way Arthur tasted. Hints of salt from the chips, the sweetness of the sugar from the tea were enveloped in the wet kiss Merlin never wanted to end.

Finally, they broke apart for some air, and then they were at it again.

"Merlin..." Arthur breathed as he rested his forehead against Merlin's.

"Yeah?"

"I've wanted to take your suit off all day," Arthur said.

"Good," Merlin said and smiled into another kiss. "Because I've wanted to have your legs wrapped around me all day."

Finally, Merlin's suit was getting ruined. He didn't mind one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin had Arthur pressed back on the bed with his legs wrapped around Merlin's waist. He used his fingers first, taking direction from Arthur, as he told Merlin he didn't bottom very often. Merlin would have willingly bottomed for their first time together, but Arthur also told him he wanted this. He _wanted_ to feel Merlin inside him.

One desperate plea from Arthur, and Merlin was willing to do anything for him. Now, he didn't feel so bad about wanting Arthur, wanting to touch him, to have him all to himself. Knowing Arthur wanted him just as much—if his words had been true— was a great relief.

Arthur's thighs were strong; Merlin was dripping pre-come just from the sight of the muscles there, and then his gaze went up to his groin, and his stomach. Fuck, everything about Arthur was exuding sex, and Merlin needed to get himself ready before he came just from the sight of this man—this hopeless crush—pinned under him.

After struggling with the condom for a bit, because really, nothing could ever go right for him, Merlin lined up the head of his cock against Arthur's hole. Arthur was looking up at him, his expression one of almost disbelief, and Merlin knew exactly how he felt . This was really happening. When he had woken up that day , this was the last thing he'd thought he would end up doing at the end of it. His reward for putting up with Arthur was going to be his hand to himself, and his own fingers inside him; instead, he was inside Arthur.

He pushed in gently at first when Arthur let out a small hiss.

"You okay?" he asked tenderly and Arthur nodded.

"Good, yeah. Keep going," Arthur said. His voice was so soft and Merlin wasn't sure he'd ever heard it like that before.

"You feel amazing," Merlin said, throwing his head back and immediately groaning when Arthur's hole clenched around his cock and he felt incredible. "So fucking tight, Arthur."

"For you," Arthur said. He'd closed his eyes now, and his face was tilted sideways with his cheeks pressing onto the pillow.

"Yeah, for me," Merlin confirmed. He liked this side of Arthur, the side that gave himself into Merlin. He was Merlin's to take, and Merlin was going to take _good_ care of him. "You're beautiful," he added.

When he was certain he wasn't hurting Arthur, Merlin picked up the pace. Merlin gave it as good as he could, as good as he could make it for Arthur to let him know how much he wanted him; how desperate Arthur made him feel. He pounded into Arthur, struggling to keep his eyes open, making sure Arthur's eyes were always on him.

No matter what Arthur had told him earlier, Merlin needed to tell Arthur he cared for him—that no one else turned him on the way Arthur did. Arthur was his—just as sure as Merlin now only belonged to Arthur.

"God. Fuck. Arthur..." he groaned over and over again, sure he was saying other incoherent things he had no control over.

Arthur reached up, grabbing Merlin's arse, and pushing him deep inside him. "More, Merlin. Please!" he begged and eventually, it was Merlin's undoing. He came in almost a cry, saying Arthur's name, and then biting his lip so he wouldn’t alert the rest of the house by being too loud.

Arthur's hand was moving frantically on his own cock. When Merlin finally pulled out, he slid down so his face was close to Arthur's erection. He yanked Arthur's hand off his prick and without a word, took him in his mouth. Arthur gasped with surprise, then raked his fingers through Merlin's hair, tugging on his locks.

Arthur set the rhythm, and Merlin found no problems with it.

He wasn't very good at giving blow jobs, and the little experience he had was usually sucking someone off for a little while before they fucked Merlin. This experience was different: he'd never sucked someone to get them off before. And to get Arthur off—that was a whole different circumstance.

Merlin tried to do the things he liked when someone had their mouth on him. He grabbed the base of Arthur's cock and pumped it while he swirled his tongue around before licking the head again.

The groan Arthur gave made his cock twitch, and he was sure if Arthur kept that up, he'd soon be ready to go again.

Arthur pulled on his hair to warn him . "Merlin, I'm gonna—"

But Merlin didn't move his mouth. He was ready to take Arthur, in every way possible. He relaxed his muscles as the head of Arthur's cock hit the back of his throat and then Arthur came.

"God, that was bloody amazing," Arthur mumbled when Merlin finally released his grip, and slid Arthur’s limp cock out of his mouth .

Merlin could feel the blush creeping up his neck. Shit, after having fucked Arthur like that, and then sucked him off—this wasn't the time to get shy.

Arthur pulled Merlin up close to him and wrapped his arms around him. "You feel so good."

Merlin released a satisfied moan. He wasn't sure if his voice would function right now so he stayed quiet. When at last he found words to say, it ended up being a question.

"Were you ever going to tell me, or were you just going to keep screwing around? I mean, what if I got a new boyfr—"

"I was trying to get your attention," Arthur said.

"You could have just told me straight."

Arthur chuckled and turned to look at Merlin. "Where's the fun in that?"

Merlin shook his head and pushed him back. "I really hate you sometimes," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur turned away from him and stared at the ceiling. "I didn't know if I was even your type. I didn't even know what they were like, the blokes you went out with. If you would even look at me like that. I mean, we sort of grew up together, yeah? You're Gaius's other godson. So it was like we're almost related."

"That's a weird analogy," Merlin said, but of course, he knew how Arthur felt. It was probably why he'd never come straight out about his feelings either. "I never said anything because—well—I'm the help, yeah? I know how your father feels about dating someone beneath your social status. He's always going off about Morgana's boyfriends—"

"I'm not Morgana. I don't hang by my father's every word. Maybe I used to, but not since I saw what he did with her last boyfriend, and the way he treats some of the employees at the house. I don't approve of that. I would _never_ treat anyone like that. I'd hoped you knew me better than that, Merlin."

Merlin shrugged. "People change."

" _I_ won't change," Arthur said.

"So what do we do now?" Merlin was nervous. Were they going to keep doing this? Keep it a secret? He thought about rolling over and getting dressed; it'd be best to get out before they got caught.

"We should get dressed first," Arthur said, but didn't move.

"Okay," Merlin said, unsure. "We?" Were they going to go out? "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm staying at your place," Arthur said so matter of factly Merlin wasn't sure what to make of it. Part of him was surprised by the directness of it, and the other part was slightly annoyed. Still, the idea of Arthur staying with him for the night _was_ something of a dream come true, so Merlin wasn't going to complain about that. He was willing to welcome him home. 

"Can I ask why?" Merlin said, almost afraid of the answer, but also curious.

Arthur stopped stuffing his bag with clothes and turned to look at Merlin. He stared at him long and hard and Merlin thought he was going to change his mind. "Right," Arthur said, sounding a bit unsure. "I just figured you couldn't come back to work tomorrow in the clothes you were wearing today, considering they're all wrinkled. You probably can't fit into any of my clothes—no matter how hot I think that is—and I'm out all the time. If I were gone for the night it wouldn't make a difference. If they see _you_ here in the morning—"

"Of course," Merlin said, almost rolling his eyes at himself. "You've thought of this scenario before?"

Arthur shrugged. "Fantasised about it is more like it. Besides, I like the idea of making you breakfast and I can't exactly do that here in the house—with the kitchen staff bustling about, and well—"

"What makes you think I don't have my own personal kitchen staff? Bit presumptuous of you, isn't it?" Merlin grinned at Arthur's blank expression, and then pulled on his shirt to kiss him. "Didn't realise you could cook, Pendragon."

"You don't know a lot of things about me, Merlin," Arthur said.


	7. Chapter 7

_One year later_.

Merlin gasped as Arthur pushed inside him and grabbed onto his shoulders. The hot water from the shower poured over them and when he looked at Arthur, he saw the hunger in Arthur's eyes. His lips were parted, wet, and there was so much need there--Merlin was sure he would come just from that.

He licked his lips, taking in the warmth of Arthur's cock inside him, along with the water around them. He loved taking Arthur like this. Arthur was most relaxed when he was in the pool, but they only fooled around in the pool, whereas they actually liked to have sex in the shower.

Their shower. Because Merlin and Arthur were a proper item now, with a flat of their own, and a private pool and everything. Life was beautiful. Merlin knew he was lucky. He got to watch Arthur swim any time he wanted and he didn't even have to pretend he wasn't looking anymore. He liked to look, and Arthur liked it too, performer that he was.

"Mer..." Arthur said, sliding in and out of Merlin with ease, Merlin's legs tightly wrapped around his waist. They'd stopped using condoms ages ago. Especially since Merlin had been sure there wasn't anyone else they were going to fuck ever again. He trusted Arthur, but it was Arthur who had brought up the idea of getting rid of them.

Merlin had simply smiled into Arthur's embrace after that suggestion, and their first time without a condom had been on the sofa in Merlin's flat. It was quick and dirty, and it was only to mark the occasion of a new level in their relationship.

Arthur turned the shower off—no doubt the water was only distracting him—and he all but attacked Merlin's neck with his hot, wet mouth. He sucked on his favourite spot on Merlin's skin, leaving a bruise, continuing to pump in and out of him.

"God. Mmmm. Arth—" was all Merlin managed to get out before Arthur started kissing him.

Arthur was fucking him like they had all the time in the world, but they didn't. They were supposed to go to the launch party for the new merger between Godwyn Alliance and Pendragon Industries. They had worked hard all year in this business venture, and today was the celebration of their product.

Before Uther even discovered about Arthur and Merlin's relationship, Merlin had started to look for other jobs. He would have loved to 'stay with the family' as Gaius has once suggested but if Uther decided to sack him for loving Arthur, he was going to need a new way of supporting himself.

Thankfully, a position in Godwyn's company had opened up and Merlin applied. Now, with the merger, Arthur and Merlin were finally coming together in every way possible. Merlin was handling the accounting for Godwyn Alliance and Arthur was now officially the Senior Vice President at Pendragon Industries.

Uther wasn't sweet on the idea, but there was very little he could do about it.

"Fuck. Yes. Right there!" Merlin shouted as Arthur pushed him against the wall in the shower stall, buried his face in Merlin's neck again, and continued to slam into him. As much as Merlin enjoyed topping Arthur, he fantasised about Arthur's cock all day. He loved it when Arthur was inside him, claiming him, being demanding. 

"Mer..." Arthur breathed. He was back looking into Merlin's eyes again, and Merlin knew this was it...he was going to come and Merlin's cock ached for release while he thought about Arthur filling him.

"Yeah? Me too," Merlin said, smiling. He reached for Arthur's face, still keeping a strong hold of Arthur's shoulder, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I want us to come together," Arthur said and he pulled out of Merlin and turned him around in one swift motion. "Together," he said again, as Merlin pushed back and started to impale himself on Arthur's cock. He really hated being away from it.

Arthur reached down and tugged at Merlin's cock with the same rhythm as he fucked him. All Merlin did was place his hands on the wall in front of him and push back.

"You liked that, don't you?" Arthur asked, pressing his lips against the back of Merlin's neck as Merlin dropped his head and took in a deep breath. "Fucking you like this?"

"You know I do," Merlin murmured back. "Love you like this."

Arthur fit him perfectly. Merlin's knees bent slightly and the back of his thighs rested against Arthur as Arthur moved them together. He threw his head back eventually, resting it against Arthur's shoulder, an indication of how he was close, and Arthur nipped on Merlin's left ear.

Merlin knew how Arthur had to be on-point at work at all times. He was constantly making presentations, dealing with customers one-on-one and needed to keep his guard up. When they were alone, Arthur was anything but. He loved saying dirty, incoherent things to Merlin to get him off, to get himself off, and Merlin revelled in them. He loved seeing a side of Arthur no one else could ever see. _Would_ ever see.

"Harder, Arthur. Faster," Merlin said as his eyes rolled back into his head and he was just _so_ close.

"I thought about you all day," Arthur said. "Thought about how I wanted to suck you off by the pool, fuck you hard. Take you how I want it..."

"Yes," Merlin replied. Arthur's strokes on his cock were faster now, and he felt his balls tighten up.

"Tonight, when you wear that fancy suit of yours, and walk around the party charming everyone, they won't know how I've just had you. How your arse is so sore because I fucked you raw. There's nothing between us, Merlin. There will never be anything between us."

"No, Arthur," Merlin said, almost whining. "Nothing between us."

A few more hard thrusts inside him, a few more harsh strokes on his cock, and they were both coming. They were both definitely going to be very late for their own party.

Still, Merlin didn't care. In the end he had decided loving Arthur was a good business practice, after all. Now all he had to do was remember to not compliment Gwaine in front of Arthur ever again.

\-----------

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING


End file.
